con sangre de ángel y demonio
by denistejeda
Summary: magnus tenia un hechizo y alec carga con sus consecuencias,ahora ser un cazador de sombras , un hombre embarazado de un brujo no es un a buena combinación./ mpreg grafico/ ,sexo grafico.
1. Chapter 1

espero les guste mi historia ,si no les gusta el mpreg grafico vuelvan atrás y escojan que sea de su agrado

* * *

-Ahorita vengo – dijo alec soltando la espada y saliendo al baño próximo , llego a tiempo para vaciar su estomago en el inodoro , llevaba 2 días seguidos vomitando cada mañana, El no sabía cuál era el origen de esto.

-vamos alec izzy no cocino hoy, que pasa- dijo jace que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño con las dos espadas en cada mano

-nada sigamos – alec se limpio la boca con una tolla y siguió a jace para seguir practicando

*2 mese antes *

-vamos Magnus deja vamos a la cama-dijo alec .este se encontraba sentado en una alfombra que no combinaba nada con las demás cosas en la sí, presidente miau se encontraba en sus piernas dormido había esperado casi toda la noche a Magnus , este hacia un hechizo de búsqueda a Sebastián.

Magnus solo alzo lo hombro en respuesta

-bueno si no me acompañas las cama me llevo a presidente miau –

Alec se levanto con el gato en brazos pero este se despertó y se negó a ir con el salto de sus brazos y se fue a los pies de Magnus

-bueno ni te quería sete caí mucho el pelo – grito alec y se encamino al cuarto

Había pasado un 1 hora y alec no podría conciliar el sueño , cuando sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar la puerta del cuarto se abrió . El solo se dio la vuelta para no ver a Magnus.

-vamos garbancito no te enojes- le dijo Magnus a alec en el oído

Alec no le hizo caso y sigo haciéndose el dormido

Yo sé que no estás dormido ,vamos háblame-

Alec no se pudo resistir y abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta para queda cara a cara con Magnus, se quedaron mirando a los ojos de gato que alec le encantaba, en sus ojos había ojeras pero aun así sus ojos brillaban.

El joven cazador no sabía que decir, las palabras no encajaban en su boca

-ya sabe que no me gusta que uses hechizos conmigo- fue lo primero que salió de su boca

-pues tú no vuelvas a meter con mi gato- dijo Magnus con un sonrisa en su rostro – vamos alec déjame recompensarte-

Magnus beso la mitad de la boca de alec

Los labios de Magnus sabían a café , al principio los besos eran lentos y luego fueron aumentando la velocidad, el brujo puso sus mano en la cara de alec.

-no, necesitas descansar –dijo alec apartándose de Magnus

-vamos, me tomare algunas vacaciones-

-¿vacaciones?-

-sí y quiero empezar las vacaciones bien-

Magnus tomo las caderas de alec y lo puso encima de el

Alec se abalanzo así el y lo beso apasionadamente, los dos se separaron cuando el aire le faltaban.

Los dos se quedaron viendo plasmaron una sonrisa en su rostro y luego volvió a besarlo pero ahora comenzó por el cuello cuando llego a los labios Magnus lo abrazo y lo abalanzo así ala derecha ahora el estaba encima de alec.

Magnus contemplaba el cuerpo de alec, era delgado pero con forma el solo estaba en bóxer a Magnus eso lo encantaba , empezó a besarlo debajo del ombligo y subió lentamente llego a la boca de alec y sus lenguas se encontraron

Una mano de alec sigo el pelo de Magnus y la otra recorría la columna a hacia la cadera y sigo avanzando, este lo deseaba con locura.

Magnus sujetaba la cadera de alec y deslizaba su lengua por su ombligo avanzado así su cadera

-ah – gimió alec

Alec nunca espera esto, ver a Magnus encima de él y sentir su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo eso era excitante.

Magnus se desabrocho los botones de sus pantalones son quitar la mira a alec y se quito lentamente junto con la camisa.

La pasión llegaba como estaciones del año lentamente y duraderas .

El amanecer estaba llegando , en la habitación se encontraba la ropa de Magnus y alec tirada ( aun que solo la ropa de alec era un bóxer), los dos estaba en la cama tapados solo con un colcha delgada ,Magnus abrazada a alec estos estaba profundamente dormidos .

Alec despertó lo primero que vio fue el reloj que marcaba las 8:30 él tenía que estar en el instituto alas 9:00

Anoche fue unas de las mas maravillosas de alec y quería conservar un poco más un su mente.

Cuando llego el tiempo alec acaricio la muñeca de Magnus

-tengo que r al instituto-

-mmmmm—contesto Magnus con los ojos cerrados

Lentamente alec se paro separando el brazo de Magnus que lo abrazaba

-¿vas a regresar para la cena?- dijo Magnus con un zurro que apenas alec logro escuchar

-claro que si-

*5 años antes*

-vamos, ¿esto va ser suficiente? – dijo una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio largo que estaba agarrado con un moño

-si, la próxima vez que tenga relaciones no importa que sea hombre o mujer tendrá un hijo donde la sangre de demonio predominara- dijo una señora oculta entre las sombras


	2. Chapter 2

*Actualidad*

Alec se encontraba abrazando a la taza del baño había estado vomitando toda la noche.

Se paró sosteniéndose en el lavadero, estaba débil, se lavó la cara y luego se fue lentamente a su cama para quedarse dormido.

Al amanecer alec despertó muerto de hambre, se levantó se puso algo de ropa y se dirige a la cocina, en ella se encontraba jace comiendo un gran plato de cereal y izzy comiendo un paco de avena, lo dos alzaron la vista cuando alec entro , este se sintió mareado toda la cocina le daba vueltas y se sostuvo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-alec estas bien- era la voz de izzy

-¡alec!- alguien grito, pero alec no identifico bien de quien era la voz

Sus rodillas de alec se sentían como gelatina y luego todo se volvió negro.

Izzy y jace llevaron a alec a su habitación y llenaron a Magnus.

-vamos despierta- decía Magnus acariciando la mejilla de alec

Alec abrió sus ojos, la alegría lleno el corazón de Magnus agarro la cara de alec y lo beso este respondió el beso

-ahora me puedes decir lo que paso -dijo Magnus apartándose

Alec sintió una piedra que caía en su pecho, sentía culpable por no decirle a Magnus lo que estaba pasando , la lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos luego cayeron en sus pómulos ,Magnus las limpio con sus yemas de sus dedos.

-cuéntame lo que pasa alec –

-lo siento Magnus tenía que decírtelo, lo prometimos que teníamos que decirnos todo- se pasó las manos para quitarse las lágrimas en la cara- me estado sintiendo mal, he pasado vomitando cada mañana y noche, he tenido náuseas y he tenido mucha hambre.

Magnus puso cara de sorprendido pero luego desaparecido la idea que paso por su cabeza se esfumo ya que era imposible.

-y cómo te sientes ahora-

-con mucha hambre – dijo alec con un sonrisa y quitándose las colchas de encima.

Los 2 se dirigieron a la cocina agarrados de las manos.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Magnus le hizo una señal a alec para que sentara.

-hay sobra de comida chana, 6 burritos de 15 cm. Y algo verde que no sé qué es, parece comida de… -

-bueno eso queda descartado, pásame burrito- dijo alec

- no creo que eso sea posible tiene una nota-Magnus alzo la nota

son mis burritos, nadie se los coman

O si no se verá con mis cuchillos de serafín

Que hermosa nota jace- grito alec pero no fue muy fuerte para que jace no lo escuchara

No importa Magnus dámelos- rebatándoselo a Magnus.

Magnus se sorprendió como comía alec, como si no hubiera comido nunca.

Cuando alec término de comer los burritos se quedó viendo su plato vacío.

-quiero comer mas-alec no quitaba la mirada de algún punto que Magnus no lograba identificar.

-vamos izzy me hablo de un restaurante cerca de aquí vente ostiones- dijo alec levantándose de la silla.

Magnus no hizo ningún moviente, comprobado alec estaba actuando muy raro.

-que te vas a quedar ahí o vas a venir-

-¿alec has comido alguna vez los ostiones?

Alec se quedó pensativo, nunca en su vida había comido ostiones, ni sabía cómo comerlo.

-no-

- ¿y por qué quiere ostiones? - pregunto Magnus

-nos suena sabroso, vamos tal vez sepan rico y no lo sabemos-

Alec se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, alec se quieto la ropa su cuerpo se sentía raro, bueno quien no se sentiría raro al comer 6 burrito.

Cuando se puso sus pantalones vi que no le cerraban, él no se había dado cuenta pero su barriga tenia un pequeño bulto.

-vamos alec tengo que volver al departamento deje a presidente, miau solo-

-presidente miau se puede cuidar solo, mira esto Magnus-alec salió del baño con la camisa alzada para que Magnus viera su vientre

-guau, para la otra no dejare que comas muchos burritos – Magnus se dirigió a alec para examinarlo más de cerca.

- no, siente- dijo alec-poniendo la manos de Magnus en él, la mano estaba fría y se estremeció un poco

Los dos se quedaron un rato así. Varias ideas pasaron en la cabeza de Magnus .alec al contrario se mente estaba en blanco.

Lo sabía lo sabía- era la voy de izzy que estaba en el marco del cuarto y luego salió corriendo en el pasillo

Alec y Magnus cruzaron una mirada de confusión.

Izzy regreso y se puso enfrente de ellos cuando intentaron salir dela habitación.

-vamos toma orina en esto –dijo izzy ofreciéndolo un palito blanco-vamos ahora-

Alec hizo lo que su hermana le dijo

Izzy y Magnus se quedaron en el cuarto mientas que alec estaba en el baño.

Que era eso izzy-

Una prueba de embarazo-

¡que! Porque tú tienes un prueba de embarazo –

Izzy abrió la boca pero no dio nada ya que en ese momento alec salió del baño mirando el palito blanco con confusión.

-dos rayitas en esta cosa que significa –

Izzy salto gritando y abrazando tan fuerte que casi tira a su hermano al suelo

-es raro decir esto pero alec estas embarazado –

Alec se quedó pasmado, por un momento su cerebro no procesaba la información. Se voltio a ver a Magnus que tenía la cabeza mirando al piso.

-tu… tú me hiciste eso verdad- alec corrió así Magnus para darle un puñetazo

Magnus alzo la vista antes que el puño de alec le pegara, en un abrir de ojos Magnus tenía a alec en la cama agarrado de la muñeca.

Suéltame tú me hiciste eso quítamelo – dijo alec forzándose a liberarse

-tranquilos yo no te hecho nada, tranquilízate –Magnus le apretaba un poco más fuerte para que alec se quedara quieto.

-que le haces a mi hermano déjalo – izzy intentaba sepáralo

-si se tranquilizan los 2 podre encontrar el problema – dijo Magnus

-pero me vas a soltar-

-¿no me vas a atacar?-

Alec negó con su cabeza y Magnus lo libero, los 2 se sentaron en la esquina de la cama.

-esto se solucionara con un pequeño hechizo- la manos de Magnus echaron pequeñas chipas azules – vamos alec levántate la camisa, no dolerá-

-lo prometes-

-bueno no se no lo intentado, solo he estado estudiándolo-

-cómo vas a utilizar un hechizo con mi hermano que solo lo has estudiado-grito izzy

-lo he estudiado más de 600 años por favor, vamos alec-

Alec hizo lo que Magnus le dijo y se alzó la playera revelando el pequeño bulto en su estómago, La mano de Magnus se acercó a él , la mano era fría y cerró los ojos . Como dijo Magnus no dolió, abrió los ojos lentamente y Magnus todavía se encontraba con su mano en su estómago, él tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus pupilas se movían muy rápido . Si esto era posible, que una vida dentro del creciera.

Magnus se paró lentamente la mano de estómago de alec, este solo sintió como si le sacaran una aguja , Magnus se tambaleo un poco

-Magnus- grito alec

Izzy lo agarró del brazo para que no se cayera

-estoy bien solo que el hechizo me canso –

- y bien estoy embarazado- dijo alec impaciente

-sí, creo que me pusieron un hechizo a mí para que cuando tuviera relaciones quedaras embarazado -

-y como puede ser que un ser vivo ceca dentro de el – dijo izzy

-dentro de alec creció una matriz donde se desarrolla el feto y darás a luz vía anal

-eso es posible- dijo alec un poco sorprendido

Si – dijo izzy – yo he leído sobre eso es raro pero hay documento muy viejos en la biblioteca-

Alec no lo podría creer estar embarazado. Ser hombre, un cazador de sombras y estar embrazado de un brujo no era una buena combinación se dijo a si mismo alec, sus pensamientos de alec se cortaron cunado se escuchó un grito desde la cocina

Quien se comió mis burritos – era jace


	3. Chapter 3

POR FIN NUEVO CAPITULO , espero les guste , lo siento a los seguidores de la historia por tardar tanto digamos que la escuela no me deja tiempo para pasar mis borradores ala computadora y subir lo , DISFRUTEN ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO. :)

* * *

zzy, Alex, Magnus y jace se encontraban en la biblioteca, la luz del sol entraba en la ventana e iluminaba toda la sala, el día era cálido

Izzy se encontraba entre los libreros más viejos buscando algo

Alec Magnus estaban sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca, jace vía con una mirada amenazadora a Alex

-ya lo encontré -la voz de izzy se escuchaba en el fondo de los librero

-por qué te comiste mis burritos-jace se dirigía a Alec

Ale que tenía la cabeza entre los brazo, la alzo medio dormido

-tenía una nota-continuaba jace

-ya vamos dejen de pelear tenemos un problema aquí- dijo izzy dejando un libro viejo, su cubierta era café estaba bordado con un gran cordón negros sus hojas eran delgadas que con tan solo de hojearlo tanto se romperían.

-si el problema es que alec se comió mi burrito-

-ya déjalo jace ya te traeré u os más tarde- dijo Magnus enojado

-adelante izzy continua, que es eso -dijo alec con un bostezo

-son algunos archivos que se recogieron de embarazos en hombre -izzy abrió la primera parte del libro tenía tipografía cursiva y algunos dibujos en blanco y negros en las esquinas tenia algunas anotaciones

-y eso para que queremos saber eso- pregunto jace ya que los demás no le habían informado de lo que había pasado

-pues aquí dos personas se quieren mucho y ahora vamos hacer ríos - dijo izzy

Alec asintió con la cabeza y le contó a jace.

- ya sabía que pasaba algo en ti- dijo hace poniendo la manos en la runa que lo unía a alec- pero no creía que fuera algo grande -

-bueno continuo -dijo Izzy - hay archivos de la épico media asta la fecha , algunos se conocen el origen y otros los desconocen, miren aquí este el primero que registro - izzy señalo un relato escrito en letra muy bien definida

- fui ayudante de un doctor a mediados de 1872- dijo jace – era un noche tranquila , cuando de repente un joven golpeo la puerta , cuando la abrió él tenía sus pantalones lleno de sangre. Yo y el doctor lo llevamos a una cama lo ante posible , le quietamos lo pantalones y seguía sangrando , el mismo pujaba yo y el doctor no quedamos desconcertados lo tramos de calmar pero el seguía pujando , a la hora el joven estaba cansando había perdido mucha sangre ,a lo último murió. Nadie vino a a reclamarlo el cuerpo y lo abrimo , para la sorpresa dentro del puerto había un feto muerto pero bien formado , el hombre tenia matriz que conectaba a su ano pero él bebe era muy grande para pasar por ahí.

Ahí terminaba el relato, jace dejo de hablar, y el silenció se apodero de ellos

-bueno vamos preparando el funeral de alec- Jace rompió el silenció

-NO!- grito Magnus- izzy no hay otro en donde no muera el portado?

- si en la 2 guerra mundial un soltado dio a luz en un campo de concentración,- dijo izzy sin despejar la vista del libro – pero murió el y él bebe a los 3 meses

- bueno vivirá, pero ten cuidado alec que no te metan aun campo de concentración- Jace lo dijo con tono divertido

-otro dice que él bebe tenia sangre de demonio y su portado no aguanto más y murió , no se sabe la acusa de la muerte , lo catalogan como embarazo muy riesgoso

BASTA YA NO QUIERO OIR NADA DE HISTORIA , NADA ME CON EL EMBARZO!-

Alec estaba harto ya no quiera estar ahí , no quería oír otra comentario de que si seguía con el embrazo iba a morir, se levanto de la silla y dejo a los demás en la biblioteca, camino asta perderse el mismo en el instituto.

Que estaba pensando cómo podía continuar con esto es un hombre, un hombre no de ver tener ningún bebe dentro de él , el mimo se mintió no podría aguantar un bebe dentro del menos de uno con sangre de demonio , se tocó el pequeño bulto de sus estómago , este casi no se le notaba casi .

Lo siento- susurro

Saco un pequeño cuchillo de su pantalón, se le quedo viendo , su mente quedo en blanco , su cuerpo estaba en automático , agarro el cuchillo con sus mano ,a apuntaba a un solo objetivo su estomago

-Señora el hechizo que hicimos hace 5 años hizo efecto – dijo un demonio azul con cuerno

Muy bien ahorra tendremos aun brujo a nuestro lado , vallan a buscar a la mujer que carga al a bebe

Lo siento señora pero no es mujer, es hombre y aparte el un cazador de sombras-

Mucho mejor, un bebe hibrido ángel y demonio , tráiganmelo y también a Magnus , pagara caro por encerrarme más de 4 años en píxide y yo era inocente – dijo el deominio

El demonio era uno mayor que le traía odio a Magnus desde siglo , ahora Magnus le espera algo imaginable


End file.
